Vanities for use within vehicles are generally known and are typically provided on one side of a visor so that the visor may be folded-down to expose the vanity. The generally known vanities typically include a mirror having a lighting system with a light source such as a bulb and lens located adjacent to the mirror for illuminating an object to be viewed in the mirror. Such vanities also typically include a cover panel that is hinged adjacent to one end of the mirror so that when the visor is folded down, the cover panel may be opened to expose the mirror and the light source for use by an occupant of the vehicle and then folded closed to conceal the mirror.
However, such known vanities typically require a space adjacent to the visor and vanity within which the cover panel is configured to move about the hinges for exposing and concealing the mirror.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle that provides a cover panel and a mirror that do not require a space adjacent to the mirror for movement of the cover panel between an open position to reveal the mirror and a closed position to conceal the mirror. It would also be advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle having a cover panel that is configured to rotate in plane generally parallel to a plane of the mirror to selectively conceal and reveal the mirror. It would be further advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle having a cover panel that activates a lighting system when the cover panel is opened, and that deactivates the lighting system when the cover is closed. It would be further advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle having a positioning device for maintaining the position of the cover panel in one of the open position and the closed position. It would be further advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle having a switch device that is integrated with the positioning device to activate the lighting system and illuminate objects for viewing in the mirror when the cover panel is moved to the open position, and to deactivate the lighting system when the cover panel is moved away from the open position.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vanity for a vehicle having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.